The sweetest sin
by angielynnc
Summary: After a hard break up Kimberly never wants to see another man again, but when she sees Dylan at her bestfriends wedding she realizes the boy she once had a crush on growing up now is a beautiful man. Who affects her in a way she can't explain. Will Kimberly let temptation get to her let lose and live life to the fullest or will she push him away to protect her already broken heart
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: ****story line is mine, and characters. **

The sweetest sin.

_**Chapter one**_

The moment Kimberly walked into the church she felt the love in the air. Her best friend was getting married to the man she truly love, as the maiden of honour she needed to be there for her best friend. Kimberly was in no state of mind to be anywhere, especially a place this romantic. She secretly wished she never had left her bed this morning.

Kimberly wasn't sure if she even believed on true love anymore. After everything that had happen with her ex-boyfriend. He had made it easy for her to never believe in love again.

She hated to admitted she was jealous of Alyssa's perfect relationship, She wanted to believe one day she would find a love like theirs, however her hopes disappear bit more each day. She knew if she had it her way it would happen sooner than later, although reality was different. She just wanted to stop hurting.

Ever since Kimberly was little she dream of having the perfect family a house on the suburbs a loving husband who would be there for her with unconditional love, but it hadn't happened for her. Destiny wanted different things for her. The last man she had dated had been unfaithful. Kimberly thought she had found the love of her life, she truly had believed it. Joey was different from any other guy she had ever dated. They had dated for two years. Two wasted years she thought. Kimberly felt dumb for believing he wanted a future with her. things weren't what they seem she didn't know he was unhappy with her. she wished he had been honest with her. After the break up she had been a zombie, only going out when she needed to, which wasn't often. She couldn't handle running into Joey. Her life for the pass two years had been all about Joey. For the first time in her twenty-three years of life, she didn't know where she stood with her life. she didn't know who she was without him.

Kimberly couldn't deny it she was hurting badly, even though she tried showing everyone she wasn't, she couldn't allow anyone to believe how deeply hurt she was. she wished she had never went to see him that morning perhaps things had been different. she couldn't believe she actually thought that. Deep inside she needed to know why Joey had done it.

She had decided to visit Joey that morning they hadn't seen each other for a few days. When she got to his office, Joey's secretary said Joey was out for lunch, wanting to know where he was she called his cell phone, after the second ring she could hear a phone ringing coming from Joeys office. When she demanded to know the true, his secretary wouldn't say anything, pushing her away from the door she walked into his office that's when she saw him sitting at his desk eyes closed, relax. Until he saw Jane The woman between his legs got up looking shocked like she was the one offended. Before he could say anything Kimberly was out the door. They hadn't talk ever since. She tried everything to avoid Joey, not wanting to talk to him. Kimberly tried to get that out of her head, it only hurt her more thinking about Joey. Forgetting about her problems she tried to pay attention to what was going on in front of her, which was hard for her to do, she had thought Joey and her would had ended up getting married. They surely had talked about it, and they both had agreed that's where they were heading. It had all been a lie.

Kimberly couldn't stop looking at Alyssa the way she looked at Henry, she look so happy. Alyssa was a very lucky girl, Henry only had eyes for her. she was thankful to have a friend like Alyssa the weeks after she had found out about Joey's deception Alyssa had been her rock. One day after many crying nights Alyssa had come over to her apartment demanding she needed to get out and forget about Joey. That night Alyssa took her out to a bar, for the first time in weeks, she could think about something other than Joey. Kimberly wanted to forget about him, though she was nowhere ready to be out in the dating world just yet.

Kimberly was brought back to reality when she saw the man who hunted her dreams as a teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Dylan was sitting a few feet away from where Kimberly was standing. She could see how much he had change even thought it had only been two years since they last had seen each other. He had definitely changed. something about him, she didn't know what it was. she couldn't stop looking at him. Then suddenly she saw Dylan looking back at her, she quickly turn around. Kimberly had been caught staring.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. pulling the vail up Henry look into Alyssa eyes before he kissed her. Alyssa turn around and smiled at kimberly then took Henry's had and walked down the aisle The crowd broke into cheers. Kimberly could picture how perfect their marriage would be.

When she walked into the reception she was thankful for the open bar. She clearly needed a drink or two. Kimberly didn't want to feel the way she did, she should be happy for her friend which she was. She just wish her love life was at a better place where she could also be happy and believe in real love. Turning around she saw Dylan heading towards her, she turn around pretending she hadn't notice.

"There you are. I've wanted to get you alone since I first saw you" the voice sent a shiver down Kimberly's spine. Slowly she turned around to find the very man she'd known would say such a thing.

"Dylan" she said breathlessly, she didn't want to look like a fool the first time she talked to him in years. " it's so nice to see you." reaching for her Dylan pull her into a hug.

"Can you believe Alyssa and Henry finally got married." he whispers into her ear.

"I know, it was about time." she reluctantly withdrew, flashing him a quick smile. " I am so happy for them, they are perfect for each other."

Kimberly couldn't believe how coy she felt around Dylan they had known each other since they were young. Their parents were close friends. They had spent vacation's together, however this man in front of her was like a totally different man. She hadn't seen Dylan in a while he had been traveling for work from what Alyssa had told her. He was also getting married.

"So when did you get back?" Kimberly ask.

Taking a sip of his champagne, Dylan answer."I been back for a month now."

" Oh that's great! So where is the women who's going to make an honest man out of you. Alyssa told me your engaged?." Kimberly ask wondering where Dylan's fiancé was.

"Alyssa didn't tell you, we broke up."

"oh. I'm sorry to hear that." She didn't know what else to say.

"It's along story." he said looking at his champagne glass.

The music changed to a faster beat, and he offered her his hand. "let's dance."

Without saying anything she took his hand and they moved to where everyone was dancing.

"you're pretty good," she yelled above the loud music, impressed with his moves.

"you're not so bad yourself." he returned the compliment with a smile.

Kimberly couldn't stop looking at him while they dance. Tall and lean with messy light brown hair. His gorgeous smile, could make any woman melt.

"Are you here alone Kim." Dylan ask.

"Yeah no date." she tried not to sound too sad.

"no man in your life?"

"It's along story." Kimberly says giving Dylan a soft smile.

"you look good Kim,very pretty dress you have on." as a bridesmaid she got to wear a red dress she was thankful for Alyssa's style the dress was very sexy.

"Thank you. Don't look so bad yourself."

let's get out of here" taking her hand Dylan led her through the crowd. Headed towards the doors.

"where are we going." she ask as he dragged her through the doors and down a narrow hall.

"somewhere where we can talk its to noisy in here." they found two chairs at the end of the hall.

"So how's life been treating you?"

"Well I just graduated college last month, trying to find a job now." Kimberly said looking at her hands this man made her really nervous. " I am moving to Seattle at the end of the month."

"Really. What are the odds that's where the company I work for are relocating me to. we must get together sometime, after you settle down."

"yes we must."

"I couldn't believe how much you change when I saw you in the church , I can still remember the young innocent girl running around with my sister."

"I am definitely not that girl anymore."

Kimberly and Dylan sit on silence for what felt like an eternity. Kimberly couldn't stop looking at Dylan's lips they look so delicious. she could picture them all over her body the way they tasted. She couldn't believe she was thinking that. she needed to get out of there before she did something she would regret.

"Well we should probably get back." Kimberly said standing up, getting up Dylan took a step towards her. She stayed still, her eyes widening the slightest bit, her shoulders going back. thrusting her breast towards him. She didn't know what was going on with her. her body wanted this man, she wished she wasn't so sex deprived so she could have a clear head. maybe she just craved the touch of a man any man would make her feel this way now. she knew she couldn't feel this way about Dylan, they could never be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kimberly needed to walk away turning to she slowly started to back away, until she came to a stop when Dylan touched her arm bringing her closer to him. Dylan didn't say anything. Kimberly really thought he was about to kiss her, but he didn't.

"you're right we should head back now." he said not looking at her.

"Yes we should." thankful she said.

When they were back, she made an excuse and separated from Dylan. Walking into the bathroom she was thankful that no one was there needing a minute to herself. The rest of the night she tried to avoid Dylan knowing that was the best for both. She didn't want him to notice how uneasy she felt around him. Growing up Kimberly had a crush on Dylan, but she had thought she had grown out of it. It was a silly crush. What she felt now wasn't a crush it was pure sexual attraction she tried telling herself. She couldn't get involve with Dylan not after what had happened with Joey. She didn't need to get hurt again, she didn't want a relationship, not that Dylan wanted that with her. Kimberly thought a man like Dylan wouldn't want a girl like her. It wasnt that she didn't think she was attractive. her blonde hair and curvy body always got her into awkward situations with man, who only wanted her for her body. She try to brush it off choosing to forget what had happen. At the end of the night she said goodbye to her best friend on her way out the door. Hugging her goodbye she wished Alyssa a happy marriage and fun honeymoon. Cheers broke out the moment Alyssa and Henry walked out the door everyone wishing them happiness and well wishes. Kimberly waited until Alyssa and Henry had left to turn around and headed for her purse after along day she long for a hot bath. Grabbing her belongings she turned needing to say goodbye to a few people mostly her parents.

"Kimmy darling." Kimberly's dad said.

Kimberly tried to not look so annoyed she hated that name"Dad"

"You okay sweetie?" her mom said.

"I'm okay just exhausted, its been along day"

Hugging and saying goodbye she walked towards the doors. Dylan nowhere to be seen. Thankful for that she walked out the door. the cool fall breeze cooling her face. taking a minute to enjoy it she close her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of Dylan the man she tried avoiding so badly.

Opening the hotel room Kimberly got in. she was thankful Alyssa had convince her to get a room instead of driving back home the same night even thought it was only a two hour drive she was thankful. Reaching into her over night bag she pull her iPad. Kimberly laid in bed listening to one of her favourite songs, summertime sadness. she couldn't believe what had happen. She had made sure he didn't see her or she thought she had. she tried to avoid him. Closing her eyes she could still see him the way his hair moved around when the wind hit it. The way he smiled. Kimberly love the lyrics to the song. Heading to the bathroom, she turn the water on letting the bath fill she got undress putting a feet in at the time she loved the way the water felt.

She was so tired it had been a long day, but she couldn't stop thinking about Dylan the exact words Dylan had said. 'Are you avoiding me?' he had asked. she didn't know what to say she couldn't let him know that's exactly what she was doing. ' Would you like to come have a drink with me' she had politely decline his offer. she tried to show him nothing was wrong. They had said goodnight and each made their way to their room. Kimberly's thoughts were interrupted when an unexpected knock came. She wonder who it could be. It was late, she wonder if it was her parents. She got out of the water and reach for her rope pulling it tight on she made her way to the door. checking trough the peephole. There he stood. Looking so delicious.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When Kimberly opened the door. Her heart stopped at having him so close, at the sight of his beautiful smile. Just like that she wanted to melt.

"Hi" Dylan said smiling.

"Hi" she said.

He took a step closer to her, he smelled off scotch."I don't know why I am here, I just needed to see you." Dylan said.

Kimberly wonder how much he had drunk. "you okay?'

She took a step back trying to keep her space from him, he step in to the room closing the door. Kimberly took another step back, her heart beating faster. He took another step closer to her until she was pin to the wall. Kimberly didn't know what to do, she knew if he touch her she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She was so turned on. Dylan move closer to her their body's touching and whisper."there is something about you, I cant seem to stay away."

With that their lips touch, Dylan's tongue invaded her mouth. Kimberly couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of her. This was totally wrong, but felt so good. Pulling away Dylan and Kimberly stood looking at each other both trying to catch their breaths.

"I have a proposition." Dylan said quietly. "As you know I am in no place to have a relationship now, and I don't think you are either."

Letting him talk wanting to know what he was going to say next she stayed quite not saying anything.

" I could make you feel so good. I know you feel this attraction, please tell me I am not mistaking it, tell me you want me too." Dylan reach grabbing her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. "One night no strings attach."

Kimberly couldn't believe Dylan had just said that. She didn't know if she could do that, she had never had a one night stand. She also knew she wasn't looking for a relationship not yet her heart was just healing. she really wanted to say no, but her body really wanted to say yes.

Taking a minute to really think about it she finally answer him."Dylan, I don't know if that's a good idea. Your sister is my best friend."

"You're over thinking it Kim, I want you and I can tell you want me too."

"I just.." before she could say anything else, Dylan's lips crash into hers. Dylan's hands reach for her rope undoing the belt. She felt expose. she couldn't deny how much she was liking it. The way Dylan's eyes wander all over her body. Kimberly couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of her.

Kimberly broke the kiss when she heard a noise coming from beside the bed, her phone was ringing. She tried to ignore it, but it ring one more time. She wonder who would call this late, she worried it might be important. Without being able to ignore it anymore she move to get it. Dylan looked at her pleading her to ignore it . Reaching into her purse Jane pull her cell phone, she was shock to see who the caller was.

The moment She saw the caller id she couldn't believe who was calling her. The last person she would expect to call her. Looking at Dylan, She walked into the bathroom needing a minute to think. she didn't know if she should answer Joey, after what he had done to her. They hadn't talk since she had run out of his office. She never wanted to see him again. He was part of the reason she had chosen to move to Seattle, she needed to be far away from him. When she didn't answer the phone went silence and then again begin to ring again. She didn't want to talk to him ever again he had the worse timing or maybe it was a sign that this was a mistake. she quickly turn her phone off without giving it another thought. walking out the bathroom, she was welcome by Dylan standing right outside the door.

"It's everything okay?" Dylan ask.

"Yeah sorry! I think you better go."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

She didn't want Dylan to go, but she knew it was the right thing to do. This was a mistake. This wasnt who she was, she didn't do hook-ups.

"Please I just cant do this now."

Dylan stood staring at her for what felt like an eternity. "Alright, but you know where I am staying if you change your mind." He said winking at her. "Goodnight kim."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning on the way home she, couldn't stop thinking about Dylan how his lips felt how sexy he look last night. She couldn't believe how attracted to him she was.

The minute Kimberly walked into her apartment she saw her roommate Suzie in the kitchen. Putting her bags down she headed to the kitchen needing a drink. Reaching for a glass she pour herself a glass of wine.

"so how was the wedding?" Suzie asked.

"it was good." Kimberly said carefully."I reunited with someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"Oh yeah who?"

" Dylan, Alyssa's brother."

"So what did you do with him."

"Why do you assume I did something with him." Kimberly shook her head.

"the way you said his name, I know you kim and something happen. Tell me!"

Kimberly couldn't believe how good Suzie knew her. "We kissed"

"just kissed?"

"We made out, perhaps he saw me naked."Kimberly said, not wanting to get into details.

Suzie reach for her hand and pull her to the couch. "You have to tell me everything."

She told Suzie everything that had happen. "Oh there is more. guess who call me?"

"Who called you?"

"Joey!"

"What did he want?" She looked at Kimberly She hated him as much as she did.

"I don't know I didn't answer." Kimberly said.

"So are you going to see Dylan again?"

"I don't know, things didn't end up so good." She said playing with her hands. "He is Alyssa's brother maybe its better this way."

"Maybe it is, but you should get out there. don't let what Joey did to you ruin your love life." sitting there Kimberly thought maybe Suzie was right.

The next morning while Kimberly work on packing , she heard her phone ring. She was surprise to see a call from an unknown number, she wasn't sure if answering was a good idea. She didn't know who it was. For all she knew it could be Joey, trying to call again. Too scared she hit ignore she didn't want to hear what he had to say if it was important they would leave a message. She try forgetting about it and resume packing the rest of the books off the shelf.

The rest of the week had been boring, packing and getting everything she needed for the move. when Suzie, invited her out for drinks that friday night She was looking forward to it. Kimberly needed a distraction. standing outside her closet she didn't know where to start, she didn't want to pack anymore when suddenly her cell phone ring. She wonder who it was. she answered.

When Jane walked into the bar, wondering where Suzie was. Kimberly knew tonight would be a good night, she would make sure of it. looking around she saw her friend sitting beside a man, she looked like she was enjoying herself. When she walked up to them, she was welcome by a big smile from Suzie.

"Hey girl!" Suzie said.

"Hi." Kimberly said taking a seat on the stool beside Suzie.

Suzie whisper something to the man sitting beside her, and suddenly he got up and walked away. Calling the bartender, Suzie asked her what she would like to drink. After ordering their drinks,Kimberly couldn't hold it anymore she needed to tell Suzie.

"I got the call." She said with a big smile.

Suzie looked at her wondering what she was taking about until it hit her."O-M-G did you get it?"

without being able to say anything Kimberly just nodded.

quickly Suzie turn around and waved at the bartender."Can we get two shots!" yes it was that kind of night.

"We need to celebrate." Suzie smiled at her.

Downing the shots, they couldn't stop laughing. yes Kimberly had got her dream job, big things were coming her way and she couldn't wait, but she was also sad to have to move. She would miss Suzie.

The bar Suzie took Kimberly wasn't very big. Suzie had talked about it few times always inviting Kimberly to join her, But Kimberly had always had something going on. Kimberly like it, the way it was decorated. looking around her eyes caught in one of the corners there was a guy setting equipment from what Suzie had told her, they usually had karaoke on friday's. She had never been to a place with a Karaoke, she was actually excited. She wished she had the guts to stand up in front of people and sing, but it didn't mean she couldn't watch other people do it.

"HELLO. Kim!" Suzie laughed. "you should do it!"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not live a little." Suzie said taking a sip of her mojito.

A part of her wanted to do it, but Kimberly was too shy. She really wished she wasnt. her eyes were back to that spot when the guy introduce the first person. She couldn't believe it, the song one of her favorites. As long as you love me, by the Backstreet boys the guy singing it wasn't very good however he look like he was enjoying himself. He at less had the guts to get up there, Kimberly told herself. After her four drink, she could feel the buzz. Suzie and her sang a long to the songs. laughing and joking around cheering for the girl singing Kimberly reach for her shot reaching for a slice of lemon she down it. when the guy went up to introduce the next person, she couldn't believe it. He was calling her name. Laughing Suzie looked at her. Kimberly couldn't believe she had done that, she wonder when she did it. then it hit her when she excuse herself to the bathroom, when her name got call again Kimberly took another sip of her drink and she got up taking the microphone from the guy her song started playing she was thankful Suzie had chosen a song she knew. She was also thankful she was drunk!.

When Kimberly took her seat, Suzie turn around smiling at her. "Wow your pretty good."

Kimberly laughed and down her drink. When she turn around to face the stage again, her eyes caught someone who look familiar. She couldnt belive it. It was him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kimberly closed her eyes, taking a moment she took a big breath. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or she was seeing someone who wasn't there. Taking a second look she knew it was really him standing by the entrance the messy dirty blond hair she once loved to run her fingers in now a clean-cut, wearing light blue jeans and black polo shirt he couldn't look more sexy. She truly hated him.

Kimberly wanted the floor to swallow her. She couldn't believe he was there standing. She wonder if he was meeting someone. Then she knew why he was still standing there, he was waiting for someone. The moment she saw him reach for the brunette's hand, she knew he had moved on.

Kimberly wanted to run out the bar without saying a word to Joey, but she couldn't do that she didn't want to run all her life she needed to close that chapter. Kimberly knew it could go two different ways. One she could get up and deal with what he had to say or she could just ignore him and hope he wouldn't notice her.

she obviously still love him deep inside. They had dated for two years it had only been a month since she had walked out of his office. He looked happy, he reach down to whisper something into the brunette's ear, then he headed to the bar, that's when he notice Kimberly he looked shocked. Kimberly pretended she hadn't notice him and turn around.

"Are you okay Kim? You look like you seen a ghost?" Suzie said.

Turning around Suzie notice what Kimberly was looking at, she didn't have to say anything else Suzie knew.

"Lets get out of here." Suzie said getting up.

"No." Kimberly said she wasn't about to run out, he wasn't going to ruin her night he had already broken her heart she couldn't let him think she was hurting. However apart of her wanted to get up and pull his hair, show him how much she was hurting. Waiving her hand she call the waiter if she was going to get through the night she would need more alcohol.

Kimberly hated him, the way he had played her. She hated that he hadn't even think twice about her, before moving on. She had meant that much to him.

She didn't know what was going on with her the alcohol didn't help. she knew if he even thought talking to her now was a good idea he was in for a big surprise.

A few minutes had passed Kimberly thought she was in the clear maybe he didn't have the guts to come up to her. She hoped that was it.

"We better go." She told Suzie. Suzie nodded and went ahead to pay their bill.

Kimberly down the remaining of her drink, grabbing her purse she waited for Suzie. She needed to get out of there she couldn't breath. Kimberly got off the bar stool, she had decided to wait for Suzie outside she needed air.

Walking outside the wind felt good, she relax. Until she heard the voice of the man who broke her heart.

Not turning around Kimberly didn't know what to do. She couldn't look at him. No it hurt too much. She hated that she was in this situation she had never been good with confrontations. She wanted to run and not stop until she was far away from him.

"Kimberly."

She Turn around and face the man who hurt her so deeply. "Joey"

When Suzie meet Kimberly by the door, she stood beside her friend.

"How dare you Joey, after what you did to her you expect her to want to talk to you. You have some balls showing your face."

Joey ignore what Suzie had just said. "Can we have a minute Kim. Alone"

"Hey Jerk does it look like she wants to talk to you." Suzie scream, giving him the finger.

People were watching Kimberly knew she needed to stop this. "Give us a minute Suzie please."

"But Kim."

"please."

"Fine but I will be over there if you need me."

Kimberly nodded, showing her friend that she understood.

"you have two minutes." Kimberly said.

"You look good." Joey said putting he's hands into the pockets of his jeans." I been calling you, I.."

"you what." she said.

" I'm sorry. Give me a chance to explain."

Kimberly took a slow breath "Joey I cant do this not now not ever."

"I understand I've hurt you give me a chance to explain. Not now, but maybe we could go for a drink or something?"

"I don't know, I better go. You should get back to your date." with that Kimberly walked away. She could feel the tears coming she needed to walk fast. She wasn't about to cry in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:coeur brisé**

Kimberly couldn't believe what had just happen, she hated feeling this way. when she Walk into her apartment she needed to be left alone for a while. closing the door to her room she, show Suzie she wasnt ready to talk about what had happen just yet. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer nor she tried to. laying in her bed she hated herself for crying. She didn't want to love Joey anymore, she wasnt even sure if she actually did, but she couldn't believe how he hadn't thought about her. how he moved on without thinking it twice. Kimberly cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning while Kimberly got ready, she looked into the mirror she hated what she saw a broken woman staring at her. She needed to change she hated feeling this way. She couldn't wait for Thursday to come she needed to get out and start a new life.

Kimberly's parents had ask her to stop by before she went away, she was in no mood to deal with her parents, but she knew she had to. She had agreed to stop by for lunch. On the drive to their house, Kimberly thought about last night. She needed to stop thinking about him. Joey was a jerk and didn't deserve her tears. Parking her car on the drive way she sit there looking at the house, she could remember the first time she had seen it. How much she would actually miss it. She had met her best friend there, she had an amazing childhood. closing her eyes she could still remember that day.

* * *

Seven year old Kimberly, looked out the window, she couldn't believe this would be her new house she had been sad to move. her mom had promised her she would grow to love it and to give it a chance. Getting out the car, that was the moment Kimberly new things wouldn't be so bad. There stood in front of her a girl light brown hair, blue eyes. When Alyssa, Dylan and her parents introduce themselves, They were very friendly. welcoming them to the neighbour hood. Alyssa and Kimberly hit it off immediately. They had been inseparable ever since.

Kimberly had never really notice Dylan, Until the year she turn sixteen. Kimberly had come over to spend time with Alyssa, they were having a sleep over that night. In the middle of the night she had gotten up thirsty walking down the hall she had headed to the kitchen, that was when she saw eighteen year old Dylan trying to sneak in late drunk. Dylan was known to be a bad boy, Kimberly had heard stories from Alyssa, how he always got into trouble.

When Dylan saw Kimberly, he stood still looking at her knowing he been caught, until he couldn't hold it anymore and laughed, he was very drunk. He had pull her by the hand into his room and had made her promise not to say anything. That night was the first night of many where Kimberly dream of him. He's light brown messy hair, beautiful blue eyes she knew she could never have him, but she could dream.

Kimberly open her eyes, when she hear someone knocking at her window. Her dad stood outside the car, she open the window.

"Dad"

"Darling, are you going to sit here all day?"

"No dad." with that she got out and they both walk in to the house. She was surprise to find it so quite, she wonder where her mother was. Until she headed to the living-room.

"Surprise." people jump out from behind the couch.

Kimberly, was surprise, there standing her best friend and few of her other friends were. She couldn't believe he parents had done that.

"You didn't think we were going to let you move without a going away party darling." Kimberly's mom said.

Kimberly hugged her mom, thanking her for the party. Alyssa walked towards her, pulling her aside.

"Hey Kim, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just look sad!'

"Well I'm not. So how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great. Not long enough." Alyssa laughed, reaching for Henry's hand.

"you guys look so happy."

Together they answer "We are" they laughed.

"Well excuse me I think I need a drink." Kimberly said,

When Kimberly turn the corner towards the kitchen, she could hear her parents laughing, she wonder who they were talking to. Until she saw him standing there looking so sexy.

"Kim" Dylan said smiling.

"Dylan." she said.

She couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her.

"Kim can you believe, Dylan has recently moved to Seattle too?" Kimberly's mom ask.

Kimberly nodded, walking towards the counter poring herself a glass of wine. taking a sip.

"maybe you guys can keep each other company." Her mom said.

Kimberly almost spit her drink out, she couldn't believe she had just done that. Her mom looked at her.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes mom, I just need a minute." with that she walked out to the backyard.

As a girl, Kimberly loved spending time out there, reading a book under the tree. she knew she wasnt moving far, but she wouldn't be able to just visit when ever she felt like. her life was going to change, she would be lucky if she could visit every few months. she was truly going to miss her parents her friends. Kimberly knew she needed to get back to the party, when she turn around , there he stood in front of her.

"Dylan."

"kim, can we talk for a second please."

"What is there to talk about." Kimberly hated that she had sound so rude.

"about what happen."

"I don't think this is the place nor the time to talk about that."

"Your right. will you like to grab a drink after this is over so we can talk?"

Kimberly didn't know what to say, she knew they had to clear the air. She didn't want things being awkward every time they saw each other.

"Fine." with that she walk pass him and into the house.

Kimberly didn't know if she had made the right decision, she couldn't stand being around man now.


End file.
